


Dressed To Impress

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying During Sex, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MoT-Universe, PWP, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Halloween smut you were looking for, Tropes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Koschei and Steve are getting dressed for the annual Avengers Halloween party. They get distracted. By each other. And then do it against a wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is what it says on the tin. ORIGINALLY, this week's sequel was going to be very angsty, but then I realized it was Halloween AND that I was late to update again, so I sat my ass down and banged this baby out instead. This is shameless smut. That's it. 2k words of boning as my apology to you all. Enjoy.

Whoever invented whatever fabric this thing is made out of deserves a lifetime of stubbed toes and too cold cups of tea. Honestly, the places it’s riding up in are /ridiculous./ Koschei grumbles to himself as he glares the floor, tugging the costume this way and that just to /try/ and make it fit a little better. He gives up after a few moments. Whatever. It’s as good as it’s gonna get. Grabbing the accessory the costume comes with, Koschei finally allows himself to look in the mirror. 

Huh. 

Alright, irritating fabric aside, he /does/ look pretty great. The skin-tight suit hugs every muscle and line of his body, and…oh. The bulge around his crotch is damn near obscene. He hums to himself and twists to the side, just enough to inspect his ass. Which /also/ looks damn near obscene. Koschei smirks to himself and straightens up. He combs a hand through his hair, posing with the accessory in different positions. 

“Koschei!” 

“Yes,” he calls back, drawing out the word as he blows a kiss to his reflection. Steve knocks on the bathroom door before trying to open it. Koschei’s glad he remembered to lock it. 

“Doll, the party’s in five minutes. Whatever you’re wearing can’t be /that/ hard to put on.” 

“Stay out there, Steve. Go sit on the bed. I’m ready but this is going to be a proper surprise, dammit.” 

Steve laughs and Koschei grins triumphantly to himself when he hears him walk away. He gives it another 10 seconds or so before unlocking and opening the door, sauntering into the bedroom with his best “sexy” smirk. Steve is sitting on the bed, as promised, looking /unfairly/ attractive in his cheap Superman costume like it was painted onto him and Koschei almost loses his bravado there and then until he sees the way he’s being stared at. The smirk grows. 

“You….,” Steve starts, trailing off at the end as his eyes shamelessly rake down the length of Koschei’s body. 

“Yes?” Koschei hums. 

“You’re dressed as…me. Me.” 

“Mmmmmmmmhmm.” He hefts the plastic shield accessory playfully, cocking an eyebrow at him. “This is a bit lighter than the real thing, though.” 

“That’s a shame,” Steve murmurs, standing up. 

“And this /fabric/, /gods/, I hope your version is comfier.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

Steve walks closer. Koschei pretends not to notice.   
“I think the star detail is a bit—/oh/!” Quick as lightening, Steve has Koschei pinned against the wall, breath hot on his ear as one hand keeps his hips trapped and the other, with no preamble or teasing, cups the hot weight of Koschei’s cock through his costume. Koschei’s voice shakes when he speaks. “Y..mm. Your hand’s on my—,”

“I know where my hand is,” Steve growls, head ducking further before he sucks a deep mark into Koschei’s neck. Koschei’s breath leaves him in a gasping moan, head lolling to the side as he rolls his hips into Steve’s hand, hands coming up to grasp his shoulders. 

“T-the party,” he breathes. 

“Fuck the party.” Steve squeezes his hand and pushes the hard — /gods/, so hard — length of his cock against Koschei’s hip. “You don’t get to /look like that/ and expect me not to fuck you until you cry.” 

“Fuck the party,” Koschei echoes. It’s going to be boring, anyways. This is far more interesting. Far better. Gods, he loves this man. He drags Steve’s head up from his neck and smashes their lips together, shamelessly moaning into his mouth as he grinds his hips forward. Steve moves his hand away in favor of canting their cocks together as he tugs desperately at Koschei’s costume, licking hotly into his mouth with a groan that shoots straight to Koschei’s balls. It feels so damn /good/ that Koschei almost doesn’t want to pull away enough to get them both naked. Almost. 

The Superman costume is just as tight as his Captain America costume. They’re forced to break away from each other with a giddy, lust-filled laugh a moment later. Both fabrics are so tight that neither of them can get enough of a grip to even /rip/ it open. For the next few moments, they giggle and shoot each other heated looks as they hop around and peel away their respective costumes. At one point Steve stumbles into the wall and Koschei has to stop what he’s doing to laugh at him. 

The good news is that, because of the aforementioned tightness, both of them /also/ opted to go commando. And once the costumes are finally off, well. 

Steve slams him back into the wall hard enough that a crack climbs up the plaster, and Koschei drags his nails across Steve’s scalp as he hops up to wrap his legs around his waist. They meet in the middle with a rough kiss, teeth clacking and tongues pushing wetly against each other. Koschei’s entrance is slick and open, sticking to his cheeks and inner thighs, and Steve lets out a /filthy/ moan when he slides a hand back from Koschei’s thigh to cup his ass. He presses a finger against his hole, just enough to tease, and Koschei whine-growls into their kiss as he pushes back against it. 

“We’re not making it to the bed,” Steve rasps, moving away from his lips to press hot, needy kisses along his cheek and down past his jaw to his neck, biting down hard onto the juncture of it and his shoulder. 

“We better not,” Koschei grits out, tipping his head back against the wall as he moves his hips in search of /something./ Steve laughs against his skin and kisses it gently. 

“I love you,” he murmurs. Koschei pauses and grins, a bit dopily, and trails the fingers of both hands down Steve’s neck and dances them along his spine, delighting in the full-body shiver Steve gives. 

“I love you too,” Koschei hums. “Now please, if you would be so kind…” 

Steve lifts his head and presses their foreheads together, smiling at him as he cups the backs of Koschei’s thighs with both hands once more, pinning him more fully against the wall. And then, in one swift movement, he pushes up into him, his cock reaching deeper and more intensely as gravity does its job. Koschei’s back bows away from the wall as he lets out a guttural sound, nails biting into the back of Steve’s shoulders. The moment breaks. 

Frantic, desperate heat envelops them and Steve starts a brutal rhythm that hits every good spot with almost painful precision, grunting with each one. “This what you wanted?” he growls, grasping his thighs tightly, fucking up into him like all the self-control in him has evaporated. Koschei is /howling/ with pleasure, riding that perfect line between good and painful. He scratches down Steve’s back and cants his hips downwards out of rhythm. 

“/Yes/, yes, gods, yes, please,” he babbles, high-pitched and needy. His cock is trapped between their bodies, slicked only with sweat and pre-cum and it’s so much, it’s almost too much and he never wants it to end. “Just like that, /ah/, yes, /give it to me/.” Steve moans loudly and it’s so /wrecked/, but he doesn’t close his eyes, doesn’t pull away. Their foreheads stay pressed together and they keep eye contact, intense and hot and it just adds to the feeling of Steve’s cock dragging and pushing through him with enough strength to drive him up and down the wall just a little bit. 

“/Don’t you dare look away/,” Steve whispers harshly, reaching up with one hand to wind his fingers into Koschei’s hair and /tighten/, enough to bring tears to his eyes, enough to make him clench around Steve’s cock and let out a ragged moan. Koschei can’t speak, just mouths “I won’t” with wet, parted lips as he clings to him. The rhythm is too fast, too strong for Koschei to have any real leverage to move so he gives up, just lets Steve take every part of him. “Yeah, that’s right,” Steve continues, dirty and /lewd/, hot breath fanning over Koschei’s face. “I know you like it like that, baby, /yeah/. Know how much you get off on me bein’ stronger than you.” Koschei moans almost on cue and Steve smirks knowingly, tugging his hair just a bit more. “Bet I could keep you held up like this with nothing but my cock. Y’want that, sweetheart?” His Brooklyn accent is always thicker during sex and /gods/, does it do things to him. Nodding frantically, Koschei whimpers and tightens his legs around him, teeth gritted and eyes hazy. 

/Fuck/, but he can do it. Steve’s other hand leaves his thigh and Koschei feels himself dip just for a fraction of a moment before the cock inside him takes his weight. And Steve doesn’t falter, doesn’t lose his breath, just keeps /staring/ into Koschei’s eyes with that ridiculous smirk of his as he pistons into him again and again. Koschei is outright sobbing with pleasure, twisting and writhing against the wall. 

His orgasm builds dangerously quickly inside of him and his sounds get higher, his tell-tale sign, and then Steve is shaking with his own impending release and he grabs onto Koschei again not because he needs to, but because he /needs/ to, and they’re clinging to each other and moaning and gasping and still /staring/ and the friction turns them into a frenzy, like animals, like this is all they know how to do, and when Koschei comes with a gut-wrenching shout and Steve follows with that tortured-sounding moan of his, eyes finally closing, his cheeks are wet with tears. 

The moments that follow are blurry and hazy. He feels a turning sensation and then a drop, and suddenly he’s in Steve’s lap, softening cock still inside of him, Steve’s arms warm and tight around him. Koschei’s shaking, just slightly, and Steve presses soft, gentle kisses to his head as he hugs him close. He nuzzles his hair every few seconds and Koschei feels himself relaxing, cheek pillowed on Steve’s shoulder and eyes lightly shut as the aftershocks roll through him. After a moment, Steve lifts Koschei up just enough to slip out of him before lowering him back down and bending his knees, leaning back against the wall a little as he settles. 

“Are you alright, baby?” Steve murmurs softly, voice slightly muffled by Koschei’s hair. 

Fighting a smile, Koschei murmurs back, “We missed the party.” He grins fully when Steve’s body shakes with laughter all around him. 

“You’re ridiculous. I can’t believe I would’ve once used the word ‘stoic’ to describe you.” 

“Was stoic. Then I didn’t need to be.” He yawns against him and kisses his shoulder. “Big beefy bloke kept pestering me for a date, so.” 

“Oh, really?” There’s a smile in Steve’s voice and Koschei wishes he had the energy to look up at it. “Sounds like a douchebag. I hope you said no.” 

“Several times, actually. But I never meant it, not really. And he made sure I didn’t mean it before he tried again, so he’s only a /little/ bit of a douchebag.” 

“/Thanks/, doll,” he says sarcastically, and Koschei laughs into his skin and presses impossibly closer to him. On their bedside table, Steve’s phone vibrates with a text. “We should move to the bed, y’know.” 

“Mmno. Too comfy. Not moving.” 

“Then hold on, because I /will/ reach my phone from here, one way or another.”

“What are y—/oi/.” Koschei’s arms and legs latch around him instinctively as Steve’s body suddenly twists and leans to the side, one large hand holding Koschei close as he reaches for his phone with the other. He gets /dangerously/ close to toppling them both over, enough so that Koschei yelps indignantly, but Steve grabs his phone at the last instant and rights them, settling back with a satisfied sigh. Koschei looks up at him with the fiercest glare he can muster but all Steve does in reply is kiss the tip of his nose before unlocking his phone. 

~

From: Transformers Knock-Off (Stark)

jarvis just sent me a notification. did u 2 horny sluts crack my wall

Reply:  
don’t slutshame, Tony :)

From: Transformers Knock-Off (Stark)

what the hell rogers. im telling everyone. fuck you guys

From: Transformers Knock-Off (Stark)

DON’T SAY IT


End file.
